Chain Me Down If You Can
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: After getting kidnapped by Port Mafia Dazai decides to steal himself a souvenir and Atsushi is more than happy to bring it into the bedroom.


**Hi all Holly here. So for some end of the summer fun Pandora wanted some Dazushi shenanigans and this was the result. Hope you all enjoy :D**

* * *

 _Well this is nice_ , Dazai thinks to himself as he counts bricks along the wall in front of him in Port Mafia's basement. It's about high time they redecorated in here; the single, solitary light bulb hanging from the ceiling makes it look frightfully dingy. He's also pretty sure he can hear dripping from somewhere nearby. _I'll tell Chuuya_ , he thinks to himself, _they really need to do some remodelling._

He hadn't intended to get kidnapped by Port Mafia (well he sort of had but he won't admit that to either side) but being chained up in the filthy basement wasn't exactly what he had in mind. By the standards he used to set when _he_ was in Port Mafia this is weak. At least when he was in Port Mafia prisoners ended up covered in blood and begging for an end to it all. _This is really fucking weak..._

He's broken out of his reverie by footsteps on the stairs and he grins as Chuuya come into his line of vision. Chuuya's scowling already and that only makes Dazai grin more. Chuuya has always been quite easy to rile up, even when Dazai's doesn't have the upper hand. Chuuya comes to a stop in front of him and sneers.

"Hey sunshine," Dazai sings.

"Well, well, well look what the cat coughed up," Chuuya hisses.

"It's nice to see you again too," Dazai says.

Chuuya clicks his tongue in disgust. "I fucking wish I hadn't," he spits, "but when they told me that they had the great Dazai Osamu in chains in the basement I just had to come down and see for myself. Had to find out if they were bullshitting or not."

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint then," Dazai says.

"I can't believe you actually got yourself caught," Chuuya scoffs. "How much of a fucking idiot do you have to be?"

Dazai shrugs and the chains holding him clink pleasantly. "I was bored."

"What the fuck kind of half-arse excuse is that?" Chuuya asks, looking at Dazai with utter disdain.

"It's not an excuse," Dazai says shrugging again. "I really was just bored."

"You're fucking ridiculous," Chuuya snarls.

"And you're a grumpy-gus," Dazai grins.

Chuuya growls. "I can't believe I used to look up to you."

"And I can't believe that this is what passes for Port Mafia torture tactics these days." Dazai says. "Back in my day if a person wasn't bleeding out at the end of it you hadn't done your job properly."

"You sound like an old man," Chuuya grumbles.

"Then bring me my pipe and some slippers, there's a good dog," Dazai says, his grin still spreading. Chuuya's way too much fun to wind up and he makes it so easy.

Chuuya growls, his eyes furious. "I don't know why the boss is even sparing your worthless life."

"Then please tell him not to bother," Dazai says. "It's not like I've got anything that much to live for."

"Oh really?" Chuuya asks leaning close to Dazai's face and smirking. "What about your little boy-toy hm? If you're gone who is going to protect him from the big bad Port Mafia? Who's going to stop me from finding where he lives, breaking in to his house and slitting his pretty little throat in his sleep?"

Dazai seems to stop, all his fight going out of him and he hangs his head in defeat. Chuuya chuckles harshly and begins to stalk away, happy in the knowledge that he's gotten to his old comrade. He's about half way up the stairs though when he hears Dazai start laughing. It's not nervous laughter either, it's laughter of genuine amusement and it's infuriating. Chuuya turns to scowl at him.

"Weak," Dazai tells him.

"What?"

"If that's the best that you can do that's really weak," Dazai says.

Chuuya growls low in his throat again before he stalks away. Dazai just chuckles to himself. _They really need to work on their technique if that's the best that they can come up with._ He decides to hang around a bit longer just to see if they do improve anymore (even thought he doubts that will be the case).

"Ah damn!" he suddenly cries to himself. "I forgot to mention redecorating."

* * *

Unfortunately for Dazai his time in the basement stays that boring, despite how much he tries to push Chuuya into at least hitting him. He's not asking much, he just wants something more than being chained to the wall with nothing to do. He's tried everything – provoking, bargaining, hell everything just shy of actually begging but to no avail. The worst he gets is the silent treatment and one of his meagre meals a little on the late side.

 _Seriously this is_ not _torture..._

It takes a good few days for his friends from the Agency to show up and by the time they do he's so done with this whole being kidnapped thing he's glad for the break in monotony. He can hear the noise and clamour from upstairs and he waits, counting how the seconds tick past, seeing how long it takes them to actually reach the basement. He's at four hundred and thirty-six by the time Atsushi and Kunikida come down the stairs. Both of them stare at him as they see him, Kunikida looking exasperated and Atsushi looking worried.

"Hey guys," Dazai grins.

"I can't believe we had to come all the way down here to rescue your ridiculous arse," Kunikida says with a roll of his eyes, pulling a set of keys out of his pocket.

"Well it took you long enough," Dazai says. He slips his wrists out of the chains and stretches his shoulders out until they crack. "I was beginning to get bored."

Atsushi stares at him, open mouthed, while Kunikida just rolls his eyes again. Clearly he's not surprised by Dazai's antics anymore and possibly even thought this entire rescue mission was an exercise in futility in the first place.

"Well if we're done down here I'm going back upstairs to see if we can arrest anyone," Kunikida says. "If we can then this might not have been a completely unwarranted waste of time You'd better hope that's the case Brat," he tells Atsushi. He turns and heads up the stairs, leaving a slightly awkward silence behind him.

"Hey you," Dazai says, turning his grin to Atsushi.

"Hi."

"So did you ask Kunikida if you could come over and rescue me?" Dazai asks, closing the distance between the two of them.

"Well I was worried about you," Atsushi mumbles, his face flushing adorably.

"There's no need to worry about me cutie," Dazai says.

"But I didn't know what was happening to you," Atsushi says. "I thought you might have been in serious trouble."

"Aww," Dazai teases, poking Atsushi playfully in the cheek, "were you really that worried about me?"

"Yes I was," Atsushi snaps, slapping Dazai's hand away and glaring up at him. "I thought you might actually need help but clearly you don't actually need me."

He turns to leave but Dazai grabs his hand and pulls him back towards him. He sinks one hand into Atsushi's hair and pulls him into a heated kiss. At first Atsushi tries to push him away, clearly wanting to argue some more but he melts into Dazai's lips as the hand in his hair slips down to the small of his back. Atsushi reaches up to tangle his fingers in Dazai's hair, kissing him back with equal passion, his irritation all but forgotten.

"Forgive me?" Dazai asks when they pull apart, rubbing the tip of his nose softly against Atsushi's.

"You're such a charmer," Atsushi says with a roll of his eyes.

"That's not a no," Dazai grins.

Atsushi sighs and shakes his head. "You can't get out of it that easily."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Atsushi says, his voice still firm but less so that before. "I thought you might be in real danger."

Dazai gives him another short, sweet kiss. "It's very sweet of you to be worried about me but I'm fine," he says.

"Really?"

"You know me, I'm always fine," Dazai replies.

"I know but–"

"I could have gotten out of those chains as soon as they put me in them," Dazai says, cutting him off. "I was just bored and I wanted to see just how far they would go. I was never in any real danger."

"Really?" Atsushi asks tentatively.

"None at all," Dazai says. "Their torture techniques are pitiful." Atsushi gives him a disapproving look and a gentle shove. "Oh come on," Dazai laughs, "you've got to admit I look good chained up."

Atsushi just huffs and looks away, proving that Dazai's hunch is right. He smirks and wraps an arm around Atsushi's waist, pulling him right up against his body so Atsushi's back is pressed up against his chest.

"Hey!" Atsushi protests but it's weak. Dazai can already tell that he's going to win this one in the end.

"Just think," Dazai whispers hotly in his ear, his hand slipping up the inside of Atsushi's shirt to draw small circles on his stomach, "how would you like to have me spread out on our bed beneath you, chained up and begging you for it."

A low groan sounds in Atsushi's throat and he instantly slaps his hand over his mouth. Dazai chuckles and presses a sloppy kiss to Atsushi's neck that sounds like something straight out of a porn film, his hand travelling up a little higher.

"D... Dazai," Atsushi stammers, "we shouldn't... not here."

"Then how about we take this home," Dazai says. "You can have me however you want me."

"Mmm yes please," Atsushi moans softly, leaning back against Dazai's chest. He leans his head to the side, exposing more of his neck for Dazai to lavish kisses on.

"Think of it as my way of making it up to you for making you worry," Dazai says.

"A... and the chains?" Atsushi stammers, his face flushing beautifully.

Dazai smirks and slips a hand into his pocket. He pulls out a pair of handcuffs and dangles them on his index finger in front of Atsushi's face.

"I think we can improvise."

* * *

Dazai lays on their bed, hands cuffed to the headboard and a smirk on his lips as he watches Atsushi slowly taking his clothes off. Seeing every inch of his lover's gorgeous body being exposed to him is truly a magnificent sight to behold. He loves seeing Atsushi naked – he's so beautiful and Dazai wants to completely and utterly ruin him. Not tonight though, tonight Atsushi is the one in charge.

"You look really serious," Dazai chuckles as Atsushi begins undoing the buttons on his trousers.

"Oh..." Atsushi flushes, surprised. "Sorry..."

"Don't apologise," Dazai says. "You look sexy."

"So do you," Atsushi says as he slips his trousers off. "This is a very good look for you." He rakes his eyes over Dazai's body, drinking in every curve and dip of his exposed chest.

"Told you you'd enjoy this," Dazai grins.

"No more talking," Atsushi says and a thrill runs through Dazai's entire body.

Clad in only his boxers Atsushi straddles Dazai's hips and he relishes the feel of Atsushi's warm skin against his. He looks up into Atsushi's face, bathed in a halo of light from the sun coming in through the window, and he doesn't think he's ever seen anything so beautiful. He wants to sink his fingers into Atsushi's hair and pull him into a searing kiss but that isn't the plan. Atsushi's the one setting the pace, not him.

When Atsushi's lips press against his skin Dazai feels as if he's died and gone to heaven. Every press of lips, every swipe of tongue, every trace of fingertips is pure perfection and it only gets better as Atsushi begins to grind his hips down. Dazai can feel Atsushi's cock, rock hard in his boxers, and he feels himself beginning to crack at the seems.

"Oh god, Atsushi," Dazai groans, his head lolling back against the pillows beneath him. His eyes slip closed in abject pleasure and all he can do is relish Atsushi's cock rubbing against his in the most delicious way imaginable. "Oh god, Atsushi, you're perfect! So perfect, so beautiful, so fucking hot!"

Atsushi pulls back to grin down at him. "Are you trying to flatter me into going faster?" he asks.

"Always," Dazai replies, just about holding onto himself enough to answer. That immediately goes out the window as Atsushi's mouth suddenly comes to rest just a few millimetres above his dick.

"Then you're in luck."

With no other word the teasing little temptation takes Dazai's cock in his mouth, taking him all the way right to the back of his throat. It's too much – Atsushi's way too good at this – and Dazai groans loudly, throwing his head back into the pillows again. The warmth of Atsushi's mouth never leaves him for a second but Dazai very distinctly hears the flipping of a cap and lube being squirted out of it.

It takes nearly all of his mental strength but Dazai manages to lift his head off the pillows enough to see that Atsushi has pushed his boxers down to his knees and is working his fingers in and out of himself. It truly is a sight to behold and Dazai thinks there's a chance he might just cum there and then but Atsushi's mouth is suddenly gone.

"Oh god Atsushi!" he moans as Atsushi's tongue flicks over the head one final time before he pulls away.

"Enjoying yourself?" Atsushi asks, a beautiful smirk playing about his lips.

"Fuck yes!" Dazai hisses through his teeth.

"Ready for more?" Atsushi asks as he slips his fingers out of himself and shucks off his boxers.

"Fuck yes!"

Atsushi leans over to their bedside table and grabs a condom from the top. Dazai can barely take his eyes off him as Atsushi tears the packet open with his teeth, The world seems to slow down as Atsushi slips the condom onto Dazai's cock and coats him in lubricant. Dazai's eyes are fixed to him like a homing beacon, watching as Atsushi positions himself above his cock.

Atsushi slowly sinks down, taking Dazai in inch by inch, his mouth open in a silent scream and his eyes slipping closed in pleasure. The warmth of Atsushi engulfing him makes Dazai's heart stop every single time they fuck but being handcuffed underneath him as well is too much. It's all too much! Clenching his fists Dazai does his best to keep from thrusting up into that perfect, tight heat, waiting for Atsushi to adjust.

He's swept away as Atsushi begins to ride him, hard and fast, slamming himself down onto Dazai's cock. Atsushi takes him right to the hilt every single time and Dazai is completely lost in the pleasure. He wants to touch, to hold, to run his fingers through Atsushi's hair and pull him close but the most he does is tug lightly on the cuffs.

"Oh god," Atsushi moans, bracing a hand on Dazai's chest as he rides him harder. "Oh fuck, Dazai!"

"You look so good riding me like this beautiful," Dazai chokes out.

"Keep your eyes on me," Atsushi pants, fixing Dazai with a lust and desire filled gaze.

"I'd never look at anyone else."

"Good."

Atsushi's pace is brutal and Dazai can see him starting to flag, tiny cracks at the edges beginning to get deeper. There is a beautiful sheen of sweat clinging to Atsushi's skin and Dazai doesn't know how much longer he can resist the urge to run his tongue over it and lick it up. The flush on his face has spread down his neck to adorn his chest, which is heaving as he fights for breath – Atsushi looks nothing short of angelic. Dazai can feel him tensing and he knows that Atsushi is close, so close but he can't quite get there on his own.

"You okay beautiful?" he asks.

"Yeah," Atsushi replies.

"Because if you want to switch..."

"No I'm fine," Atsushi says stubbornly but the catch of his breath speaks volumes. "You look so sexy underneath me, don't want to waste it."

"And you have no idea how fucking good you look riding me," Dazai says. "So fucking sexy, I can't believe you're mine."

"Gonna ride you till you cum," Atsushi says (although the stutter in his thrusts down says otherwise). "Wanna feel you fill me up."

"God I love it when you talk like that," Dazai growls and he can't hold on to his restraint any longer.

He slips his wrists out of the cuffs and wraps his arms around Atsushi's waist, sitting up so that their bodies are pressed against each other. Atsushi doesn't even have time to be surprised before his back hits the mattress. Dazai's lips are on his, swallowing every little moan and whimper that escapes him as he pounds into him. He fucks him just as hard as Atsushi had been riding him and Atsushi feels like heaven around him.

"You... ah! You could have gotten out any time?" Atsushi asks amid the gasps and moans for more as Dazai begins to ram into his prostate. Every time Dazai fucks him it's always so good and makes Atsushi cling to him for dear life, needing something to hold on to.

"Of course I could," Dazai grunts between thrusts. "Wanted to watch you riding me though, have you chain me down and fuck me. You look so fucking good when you ride me."

"And... oh fuck! And now?"

One of Dazai's hands grips Atsushi's thigh harshly, using his grip to lift Atsushi's leg onto his hip. "Now you look fucking exquisite."

The new angle allows Dazai to really slam into him and Atsushi cries out, arching his back off the mattress. His fingers cling to Dazai's shoulders. He's sure he'll probably leave bruises with how hard he's pressing but neither of them seem to care. It's all too good, too hot and both of them know they're not going to last much longer.

"Oh god," Atsushi all but screams. "Oh fuck, Dazai, I'm so close, please..."

"Touch yourself for me beautiful," Dazai practically growls as he braces himself against the mattress so he can get a brand new angle to make Atsushi scream.

With a trembling hand Atsushi reaches down to wrap it around his cock. He pumps himself in time with Dazai's thrusts, eyes rolling back in his head as the sensation takes over. He looks so beautiful that Dazai knows he's not lasting much longer. _If I can just make him cum first..._

"Dazai!" Atsushi moans as his hand speeds up. "I'm cumming."

"That's it, cum for me beautiful," Dazai growls and, as if on command, Atsushi's orgasm hits him like a truck.

He paints his chest in white and clamps down on Dazai so hard he can feel his vision starting to fade at the edges. A few more thrusts into that impossibly tight heat and Dazai loses himself as well, drowning in everything Atsushi. He leans over and presses his lips to Atsushi's, continuing to thrust so they ride out their pleasure together.

Breath rapid and heart pounding Dazai pulls away from the kiss so that he can look down and just marvel at the beauty beneath him. There is nothing more perfect than the sight of Atsushi panting and flushed beneath him. It is truly the most perfect thing in the world. He leans his head against Atsushi's and lets his eyes slip closed, completely content in their breath mixing together. He's so in love he doesn't care in the slightest that they're both very sweaty and the room smells very heavily of sex.

"Hey," Atsushi says softly and Dazai opens his eyes.

"Hey yourself."

"That was amazing," Atsushi says.

"It really was," Dazai agrees as he pulls out and flops down onto the mattress next to his lover. "Glad you agreed to the handcuffs now?"

"Very," Atsushi grins, snuggling up to him.

"Good."

"I can't believe you could have gotten yourself out the entire time," Atsushi pouts, burrowing his head into Dazai's side.

Dazai chuckles, wrapping his arms around Atsushi and dropping a kiss on the top of his head. "Don't be mad."

"You're such a bastard sometimes," Atsushi mumbles.

Dazai chuckles and kisses him again. "How about I make it up to you by using them on you at some point?"

"I'd... be okay with that," Atsushi says after a pause, blushing.

* * *

Dazai smirks to himself as he walks home. He's been having to endure a physical examination from Yosano (which is never a pleasant experience) but he's got something amazing waiting for him when he gets home. He left Atsushi handcuffed to their bed with a lightly pulsing vibrator inside him and a cock ring on to stop him from cumming. Now that is going to be a sight to behold and Dazai speeds up his strides, unable to wait to get home so that he can rip off the cock ring and fuck Atsushi till he's screaming.

He can picture the sight of Atsushi writhing on the mattress, panting and sweating and when he finally pushes the door of their bedroom open he is not disappointed. Atsushi is squirming on the mattress, flushed and sweaty and oh so inviting that Dazai's cock is already starting to stir. _Now there's an eye opener, make no mistake..._

"I'm home," Dazai says, his voice a low purr.

"W... welcome home," Atsushi stammers, his voice betraying how weak and needy he already is.

"You don't look too comfortable there beautiful," Dazai observes, taking in Atsushi's flushed and sweaty face. "You okay?"

"Y... yeah," Atsushi says, voice cracking, "I just... ah! I need... oh god I need you to fuck me."

Hearing those words begged oh so sweetly had Dazai's self restraint shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. "Well," he just about manages to choke out, "when you ask like that, how can I not?"

He strips out of his clothes with a speed that impresses even him and is on Atsushi in seconds, spreading those gorgeous legs so that he can nestle between them and press kisses to every bit of him that he can. Atsushi moans into the kiss, loving the skin on skin contact after being neglected for so long. He's already thrusting his hips up to get some friction between his body and Dazai's and he's groaning into Dazai's mouth. _It's not going to take me that long to take him apart at all._

"You okay gorgeous?" Dazai asks as Atsushi tries to hold in another gorgeous moan.

"Oh god, please fuck me!" Atsushi all but screams.

"As you wish," Dazai smirks.

He trails a sensual hand down Atsushi's chest, putting a little extra pressure on as he passes Atsushi's nipples, down over his thighs and to the vibrator inside him. Dazai presses it in, making Atsushi scream and arch into his touch, before he slowly pulls it out. Atsushi's little whimper as the vibrator leaves him goes straight to Dazai's cock. _I'm going to absolutely ruin him like this._

Before he has the chance to begin though Atsushi slips his hands out of the cuffs and flips their positions so that Dazai is beneath him. Dazai stares up at him, surprised and aroused, as Atsushi grabs a condom, rips it open with his teeth, rolls it onto Dazai's cock and coats him in lubricant.

"You've... oh fuck... you've been learning how to do that haven't you?" Dazai groans as Atsushi sinks down, taking his entire cock in in one go.

"Thought you needed a taste of your own medicine," Atsushi pants he begins to ride him. He looks absolutely wrecked but the teasing little toad has the audacity to look smug at the same time and Dazai doesn't think he's ever been quite so turned on before.

"Well I've got to say it's a good look on you," he says.

"Thanks," Atsushi smirks as he slows his pace right down to tortuously slowly, "now I'm going to teach you that payback is a bitch."

"Praise the lord," Dazai grins, his hand coming to rest on Atsushi's hips, loving the feeling of his fingers on his skin.


End file.
